Zira
Zira carries the picture that shows her and her grandma as little girl. She lost her grandma due to illness three weeks before the attack. She had no one others to rely on other than her grandma. Her grandma was her only family she can relied on. The Heartless suddenly showed up, attacking everyone, Zira then ran after taking the picture film with her. She ran away, but was attacked by heartless. Zira's heart was taken away, so she is a Nobody now. She been on a search for her heart ever since. She had met some of new friends and they are going to help her find her heart. Sometime later, she managed to find the heartless that has her heart but it escaped and she couldn't catch it. Two weeks after the tournament, she found the heartless thath as her heart again. She went to go fight with it and she destroyed the Heartless. She waited and waited for her heart to come back, she was lost and confused why she doesn't feel like she has her heart back. She went on to go training with her master, John. She was slowly becoming weaker and weaker. She couldn't think straight and she took some breaks. On her thirteenth birthday, she invited her friend to hang out with her. She was surprised they got her a present that she accepted the pesents and open them. Once she was with her last present to open, to reveal some hair clips that she used to go to the prom. She looked up at them and thanks them. Then she got up and felt something is strange. She wonder what that feeling was. She looked up at her friends as her friends were worried. She sees the sparkles appearing in front of her eyes and she looked down and up again. She slowly closed her eyes as she slowly started to disappear. (Updates later, just need to do some designing what she will look later.) Personality She never been so emotional now after she lost her heart. She doesn't have much of emotions, all she have is shyness, cheerful, and lost in thought. She would be cheerful when someone do something for her. From time to time, she will act scared. Friends Stories '''Kingdom Hearts: Chains of Doubt- '''The story about Zira, who was told by Xigbar, who lied to her by telling her that John was using her and she has no friends. Nobody would want to be with her. And she was starting at first not to believe, but starting to fall into his trapped. She didn't know what had happened, and starting to never remember her friends again. She had first attacked Ajax, and Ajax nearly snapped her out of it and she ran off. Afterward, some hours has past, and she couldn't think what to do. She heard Xigbar behind her to tell her that she did the right thing. Not till John and the others showed up, they went onto battling against Xigbar. Zira slowly starting to get back to herself. Seeing that everyone would be there for her. '''Zira's Birthday- '''On Zira's birthday, she invites her friends to hang out. On that same day, she disappeared on her birthday. This all happened after she destroyed the Heartless two days before her birthday.